


All You Did Was Make Me Feel Violet

by kwonhosookie



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, My First AO3 Post, One-Sided Attraction, Pentagon - Violet (Music Video), Post-Break Up, Sad, highkey boring, idk what im doing, lowkey boring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonhosookie/pseuds/kwonhosookie
Summary: ,,  i thought we were in love.  ,,,,  i always tried to make you happy.  ,,,,  but all you ever made my feel  ,,,,  is violet.  ,,hyojong never liked hwitaek. and hwitaek knew that. but he continued to love hyojong just for the sake of it. that was, until hyojong began to ignore him.
Relationships: Kim Hyojong | E'Dawn/Kim Hyuna, Kim Hyojong | E'Dawn/Lee Hwitaek | Hui
Kudos: 18





	All You Did Was Make Me Feel Violet

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm ever posting to AO3!! Please tell me if I'm doing something wrong and enjoy this really short story based on Pentagon - Violet!  
> If you've never watched the music video, I suggest you do so before reading!!

hyojong cut off hwitaek.

it's been a week. a week since hyojong actually interacted with hwitaek. he just blamed it on being busy with work but somehow hwitaek knew it was more than that. he knew that the younger man had been avoiding him. and he knew why as well. ever since hyojong had gotten close to hyuna, he was avoiding hwitaek.

hwitaek knew that hyojong was starting to like the girl, but he tried to ignore it. that was until hyojong had completely started avoiding him. 

hwitaek never felt happy with him anyway. 

everything he did was for hyojong and hyojong only, not that it was the younger's fault. he always felt- violet.

it was kind of sad.

hwitaek loved hyojong, but hyojong was never interested. hyojong was using hyuna as an excuse. he never liked hwitaek the way hwitaek liked him. 

hyojong finally talked to hwitaek when two weeks had passed. he acted as if he cared but hwitaek could see straight through him.

,, are the days we shared just in the past to you? ,,

the first pause. hyojong was taken aback. hwitaek was being upfront with the younger man now.

,, can't you hold on just this once? ,,

hyojong sighed. hwitaek still loved hyojong, no matter how horribly hyojong had treated him. hwitaek still loved him.

,, i just want to go back to the times when i could hold you in my arms. ,,

hyojong said sorry for the first time that day. he had never apologized for rejecting the older before. he had always avoided it.

,, i don't want those days to just be memories. cause then i'll forget. i'll forget why i loved you and hated you at the same time. ,,

hyojong rolled his eyes. 

" if you hated me, why did you continue to love me? why didn't you leave? "

,, you were gonna leave anyway. that's why i stayed. you just used hyuna as an excuse once you found her. i knew that. but i couldn't help but love you still. i know that our story is over but i still want you. i'm scared that if i let go… i'll never see you again. ,,

hyojong sighed, frustrated. 

" even if we aren't dating, i won't disappear. stop acting like that's the case. "

,, i don't want to forget... but if you would like me to move on- goodbye... ,,

hwitaek looked away, holding back his emotions. even when the younger was being so mean to him, he was still in love. and it was tearing him apart.

" i think that'll be better for both of us. "

it had been a month when hyojong finally decided to talk to hwitaek again. he somehow actually felt bad. even after causing the older trouble for so long.

words like 'i'm so sorry' 'i'll do better' and 'i was having a bad day' were instantly spewed at the older from the second the two started talking. however, this time hwitaek wouldn't accept the apologies. hyojong didn't truly want hwitaek. both of them knew that.

,, you don't love me. ,,

hyojong froze at those words. he looked down as if he were guilty of something. and that made hwitaek mad. so mad that he had to hold himself back. he was going to explode. 

,, you never loved me. when i was with you i thought i'd feel happy. but i didn't. you made me feel that way. ,,

hyojong continued to look down. even from where hwitaek was sitting he could tell that hyojong was going to cry. hyojong was never one to cry easily. hyojong knew he was a horrible boyfriend to the older man. he knew and it had eaten him up inside the longer he stayed with hwitaek.

" im sorry, hyung. "

hyojong let a tear drop onto the table in front of him. it had taken him way too long to realize what he'd done to hwitaek. hwitaek almost scoffed. he turned to the window next to the table they were at. his emotions were coming back. and he didn't know if he could stop them this time.

,, now you're sorry? it's a little late for that. all you did was make me feel like shit. i basically worshipped you. i remembered everything about you. i thought that maybe if i showed you how invested i was, you would start to care. but that didn't work, now, did it? i could remember your favorite song for each season and which earrings you liked to wear. you could barely remember the color of the ring i gave you. i'm done. ,,

hwitaek stood up and walked away. he finally exploded. he couldn't take it. but even after his entire ending statement and how angry hyojong had made him, he still felt his heart aching as he walked away.

" violet. " 

hyojong whispered.

hyojong knew the symbolism for that color. it was hwitaek's saddest color. he used it for a feeling. when he was feeling unloved- dejected. when he was at his lowest point.

the younger man slowly stood up and walked away from the table and out into the rain. he didn't have an umbrella. as long as the rain hit his face, he didn't have to hold back the tears hwitaek had caused- no, the tears he had caused. without even knowing how he got home, he woke up in bed the next day with an aching heart and semi-still-wet clothing.

as the seasons changed, hwitaek's love faded. and hyojong grew more resentful of what he did to hwitaek. 

it was raining again- the day hwitaek was suddenly hit with the memory of hyojong. it reminded him of the day they had got caught in the rain during their picnic. one of the only days they were happy. the bus hwitaek was riding stopped. he slowly stood up and made his way off the bus.

hyojong was walking alone. hyuna had left him, and he was finally forgetting hwitaek. he was walking in the rain again. it reminded him of that day. the day that made him realize how horrible he was to hwitaek. however, this time he had an umbrella. 

two violet umbrellas passed by each other at the bus stop that day. one stopped to turn and look at the person from his past. the other kept walking.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
